


Closeup

by snarechan



Category: Transformers, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Bad Romance - Freeform, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-01
Updated: 2009-01-01
Packaged: 2017-10-23 11:59:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/250050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snarechan/pseuds/snarechan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's being watched...he just knows it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Closeup

**Author's Note:**

> After having a discussion with a friend, Momotouchesducks, I wanted to give my hand with Shockwave/Bumblebee, and this was the semi-failed attempt. At the time of writing this, episode 25 had recently aired and so there wasn't a whole lot to work with; and I may have bent matters a bit. I made the assumption that since Megatron was aware of the Earth Autobot's location, then Shockwave must be as well.

Bumblebee felt a set of eyes staring into his back.

He hunched his shoulders, feeling awkward at the sensation, which distracted him to the point of setting his cargo down. He turned, wondering if Bulkhead or Prowl needed him. Today was designated for restocking their already sparse inventory, and the three of them had been the unlucky chumps chosen to do the job.

But Prowl had his back to him and Bulkhead wasn't even there, the sounds of his tinkering coming from somewhere to his right. He _still_ felt someone looking directly at him, though.

Scratching his head in confusion, he asked, "Hey, ninja-bot?"

"Break time isn't for another 120 cycles, Bumblebee," was the response, Prowl not stopping in his task.

"It's not that. Does, um…does it feel _weird_ in here to you?"

The other paused, setting his load aside and finally facing him. Bumblebee couldn't see to confirm it, but he could swear Prowl raised an optic ridge at him.

"Weird? In what way?"

"Like, that we're being watched."

Prowl tilted his head curiously towards him, trying to gauge the meaning behind the statement or, more likely, trying to determine whether he was being played. Deciding to humor him, he surveyed their surroundings, most likely running some scans as well.

"I am not picking up any foreign signatures, and I presently only see you and Bulkhead," Prowl noted at last. "Not malfunctioning, are you?"

"...If I say yes, does that mean I can go on break?"

He received a blank stare for that, the kind of deadpan expression that told him exactly what Prowl thought of his statement without him needing to voice it. So he didn't, and merely returned to his duties.

Despite his lighthearted question, however, Bumblebee remained uneasy. No matter where he went in the expansive space or what he was doing, it continued to feel as though he was under constant scrutiny. Later, it got so bad that he started to get jumpy, his head peering around at all the corners and on top of any towers of supplies that leveled past him.

One time, his paranoid spying had him spot a security camera. There were dozens of them throughout the entire building, so the sight wasn't anything uncommon. The bright, red lens zoomed in on him the minute he glanced at it, and not knowing exactly why…

He shuddered.

-Fin-


End file.
